The Flash and Supergirl: Dancing in the Sky
by Lycanboy666
Summary: After Patty breaks up with Barry he decided to visit an old friend in National City: Kara Danvers aka Supergirl. Will Kara and Barry find something new in each other, something beyond friendship. (Barry/Kara)
1. Chapter 1

Flash and Supergirl: Dancing in the Sky

(The first of my Supergirl and Flash crossover story so I hope you enjoy)

Supergirl had been having a good week recently, she had taken on and beaten more Alien escapees from the phantom zone, her love life however was on a low since she found out about Jimmy Olsen moving back to Metropolis with his girlfriend.

The Flash had been on a low too since Patty left him when she found out his secret, she felt she was a distraction and walked away from him so he decided to take some time off away from Central City and headed to National City to see an old friend of his who he met ages ago.

was on full Supergirl coverage, the office was buzzing with loads of people as Barry stepped off the elevator "Whoa" he whistled seeing everyone running about.

Walking over to the desk not far from his friends "Hey there have you seen Kara Danvers?" he asked, Winn looked to him curiously "and you are?" he replied asking his own question.

"I'm Barry Allen" he introduced himself and Winn felt himself freeze "You're Barry, the guy who got struck by lightning in Central city a year ago, Kara's friend" Barry nodded his head and Winn pointed to the other side of the office "She is right over there" Barry turned his head and smiled seeing Kara carrying some papers clumsily, she was still as beautiful as ever before, giving Winn his thanks he wandered over towards her.

Kara did not see Barry coming towards her and she stumbled forward but luckily she felt 2 arms wrap around her midsection keeping her upright, straightening her glasses she looked up to thank who caught her and felt herself freeze "Barry" she whispered feeling herself blush before wrapping her arms around him tight.

"It's been a while" he said hugging her tight and she nodded her head in agreement.

"I've missed you" she said giving him a squeeze careful not to hurt him.

"I've missed you too" he said and she gave him a grin until there was a loud bang, Kara looked to Barry "I'll be right back" Barry knew about her Kryptonian heritage as well as her being Supergirl but she did not know about his secret, smiling bright he nodded to her "Go get them" she smiled and ran into the elevators, Barry walked into the other Elevator and sped off towards the danger to help Supergirl.

It was a gas leak that caused an explosion in a nearby building, Supergirl arrived and began to plug the gas leak before another explosion was caused but not before blowing out the fire, Barry was speeding in and out the smoking building.

It was after rescuing the last remnant of the survivors from the building when Supergirl spotted him.

"So what brings you here Flash?" she asked as she lowered herself to the ground.

The Flash smiled to her "Thought you could use my help" he replied and she smiled back "thanks for the help" she leaned her head to the side looking deep in thought "Do I know you?" she asked and he grinned "depends" he answered "On what?" she asked as his grin made her cheeks redder, the children giggled muttering amongst themselves along with the adults as they watched the pair talk.

"Depends if you can keep up with me" he sped off and she grinned running her tongue along her teeth "Oh it's on" she launched herself into the air and followed him around the city.

Barry laughed as he was not even trying to outrun her in fact he was letting her keep up, he wanted her to find out who he is so looking for the nearest abandoned warehouse he sped inside and she followed, The Flash was leaning against the wall waiting for her when she arrived "Why do I get the feeling you could have outran me?" she asked and he laughed "Cause you are a bright woman Kara" he said as he gripped his mask and pulled it away revealing his identity to her "I should know, because I know you" he watched her face morph into shock.

"Barry" she whispered "How?" she asked wondering how her friend got so fast.

"The lightning that struck me changed me, made me heal and gave me powers" he replied as he walked forward towards her.

"So you're the Flash" she nodded, "I should have known" she mentally berated herself for missing it.

"I came here for 3 reasons, 1 to get away from Star City for a while, 2 to see an old friend and 3 to show her who I am" she smiled pulling him into a hug "I want you to show me how fast you can go" she said and he grinned putting his mask back "Ok" he replied and sped off around the warehouse as Kara watched in amazement at how fast he was going until he came to a stop in front of her.

"Impressive" she said looking wide eyed.

He grinned and bowed to her respectively before smirking and Kara backed away "Don't you dare" she warned but shrieked when he picked her up and sped out the warehouse and through the city once again with her holding onto him tight, running through the perfect plan to get even when an idea came to her, Barry slid to a stop in the streets of national City and he put Kara back on her feet.

"Oh Flash" she said with a smirk as to people in the streets looked to Flash and then to Supergirl wondering what was happening.

"Supergirl… don't you dare!" he warned but too late as she wrapped her arms around him and flew off into the sky with him, doing loops and turns in air, Barry looked like he was turning green even under the suit and the mask, Kara was laughing until she took mercy on him and slowed to a stop hovering above the city.

Barry opened his eyes and looked down "Ok… this is high, this is very high" he wrapped his arms around her body to hold on and she grinned "I won't drop you" she said and he smiled to her "I know" it felt like hours there were hovering there over the city looking at each other, reporters were videoing from the roof top nearby at the couple and soon the whole of National City did something that nobody could have predicted except for Kara and Barry, Barry ran his right hand through her hair and leaned in closer when Kara stopped him "Barry, if we do this then it has to be for good… I don't want to lose this" she said and he smiled "Good because neither do I" he replied and soon kissed her deep, Kara moaned softly kissing him back as their arms remained locked around each other.

The wind swayed their bodies in the air as they kissed, as if they were dancing together whilst the reporters were now reporting on Supergirl's new love life… The Flash

For Kara and Barry, it was just the beginning.

(Hope you enjoyed this story, please review if you want anymore)

Lycanboy666


	2. Chapter 2

(Hey there everyone, decided to continue the story… thanks for all the kind reviews and I hope you continue enjoy the story)

* * *

Chapter 2:

Supergirls and The Flash's romance was No:1 news headline, everyone was reporting on the couple and their pictures were taken as they kissed in the sky over National City, Barry and Kara returned to CatCo News and saw the reporters were all over the story which made Barry smirk and Kara bit her lip to supress the giggle threatening to escape her lips.

"Kara" Cat's voice yelled out from her voice and Kara sighed as she looked to Barry.

"Be right back" she said and soon she walked to Cat's office.

"Where have you been Kara? I have been trying to get a hold of you since the story broke" Cat said impatiently.

"What story is that Miss Grant?" she asked and Cat sighed motioning to the video's and pictures of Supergirl and Flash kissing in mid-air above the city.

"National City's Superhero and Central City's Scarlett Speedster's romance" Cat went back to her typing "So where were you?"

Luckily Barry came in at the right moment "Sorry Miss Grant but I recently came to National City to visit Kara to catch up on old times, guess I kept her busy for too long" Barry said and Cat looked over Barry curiously before shrugging her shoulders "Fine but Kara, please be mindful of your career, this is the biggest news since Supergirls arrival" Cat said taking a sip of her drink "It shows the Girl of Steel with a heart and a soul, with a strong love" she finished and Kara nodded her head.

"Yes Miss Grant?" Kara said as she walked away with Barry walking close behind her.

"So Kara, I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me?" Barry asked and Kara smiled.

"Sure" she replied as she took his hand in her own and they walked hand in hand out of CatCo.

Barry went back to Central City to grab some stuff; Barry was going to be staying in National City for a while since his home held too many bad memories for him, he had a hotel room all set up so he was good.

Alex was happy to hear that Barry was in town, she remembered Barry fondly and saw the connection between both Kara and Barry instantly, Kara was struggling to choose which dress and Joe was helping Barry decide which suit to wear before he ran back to National City.

Kara waited patiently, she could not help but find Barry's tendency to be late to be funny, especially now he had super speed.

"Sorry I'm late" Barry said as he came to a halt in front of her.

"Barry how is it possible to have super speed and still be late?" Kara asked biting her lip smirking and he laughed "Sometimes I amaze myself" he replied before they went off into the restaurant to have their dinner date, Kara had never had so much fun before especially since her being Supergirl so she never had the time to go on proper dates because she did not want to get close to the people she loved but now Barry was here and her feelings for him made it possible for her to date now she knew the truth about him.

"Did it hurt" she asked softly as she and Barry walked back to her apartment.

"Yeah, it did" Barry answered knowing what she was asking about.

"I came to visit you as much as I could" Kara said and he smiled "I know" he replied as they reached her apartment, Barry leaned in and pressed a kiss to Kara's lips before pulling back "Goodnight Kara" he said and she bit her lip nodding her head "Goodnight Barry" she replied before watching him speed away before breathing out a hearty sigh.

Barry made it back to his apartment he rented and he got inside, he was quite happy now he was with Kara but he forgot his training with Oliver about minding his surroundings, the window was wide open but Barry did not notice there was somebody else there until a loud shriek pierced his ears sending him crashing into the wall.

"Son of a…" he groaned clutching his ears as they were now ringing, a woman stepped from the shadows, looking very creepy.

"Who are you?" he asked and she laughed "I'm the Silver Banshee" she said before letting out another piercing shriek sending him crashing into the wall where he banged his head knocking him out cold.

"Time to take something from Kara" she smirked, before pulling her cell out and taking a picture before sending it to Kara.

Mean whilst Kara was humming as she sat on the couch when her cell beeped, it was a number she did not recognise and it was a text with a picture attachment with it, clicking the attachment she let out and audible gasp when she saw Barry's unconscious form laying on the floor.

"Barry" she whispered before flying full power out the window towards his apartment, the flight did not take long infact at the speed she was going it was a surprise she slowed down in time to stop before smashing through the window leading to his apartment "BARRY!" she screamed but there was no reply but there was a note on the table.

Picking up the note Supergirl opened it to read 'Bring me Kara Danvers or her boyfriend dies' it read and at the bottom it read 'Silver Banshee' Kara had no idea who Silver Banshee was but one thing she did know; nobody messed with her Barry.

Silver Banshee was watching Barry who was tied to a chair "You going to tell me why you helped me?" she asked and soon a figure stepped from the darkness, eyes glowing red as the vibrating figure of the Reverse-Flash stood with her "I have my reasons" he replied before speeding off.

"Interesting" she said before sitting and waited for Kara to come for him.

* * *

(I Hope you enjoyed chapter 2 and once again thanks for the kind reviews… chapter 3 incoming soon)

Lycanboy666


	3. Chapter 3

(Chapter 3 is here for you all so I hope you enjoy and I would like to thank you all once again for the reviews and for following)

* * *

Chapter 3:

Barry groaned in pain, his ears were still ringing from the piercing scream of Silver Banshee's attack in his apartment now here he was, tied in a dark warehouse to a chair.

"Ah your finally awake" Silver Banshee said as she stepped from the shadow, Barry looked her over and shivered "You do know Halloween is not for a while yet right?" he said being a wise guy and she smirked before punishing him with a piercing scream, Barry yelled in pain as his ears bled from the sound vibrating his ear drums.

"He said you'd try to be a smart ass" she replied and he looked to her curiously "Who said that?" he asked and soon a gust of wind blew in and Reverse Flash stood before him.

"Eobard!" Barry snarled at his nemesis.

"Barry, long time" he smirked and Barry was feeling the desire to phase through the rope to kick his ass like the last time but he couldn't, not without exposing his identity to Silver Banshee and if she knew he was the flash who was dating Supergirl whilst he as himself was dating Kara then she would add 2 and 2 together and come up with Supergirl and Kara being the same person so basically… he was screwed, Big Time!

Kara was flying around the city, she was in panic mode as the thought of Barry being hurt by her enemies was too much to bare, maybe they should have never started their relationship but then again I don't think neither of them saw Silver Banshee attacking… Kara was wracking her brains on who the hell Silver Banshee was because whoever she was… she was pissed!

Suddenly a loud scream caught her super hearing and Barry's screams of pain "Barry" she whispered and ramped up her speed straight towards Barry's location.

Banshee was taking pleasure out of making Barry suffer, especially seeing as how Kara would be upset, her hatred for Kara grew and grew every minute.

There was a loud sonic boom, Barry smiled and began to laugh. Silver Banshee and Reverse Flash looked confused as ever before and Barry looked to them "Here she comes" he said and Super smashed through the ceiling and landed hard making the floor beneath her crack from the force, she was looking very upset… understatement!

Untying Barry's hands from behind his back she wiped the blood from his ears before glaring at Banshee, she now knew who Banshee was and why she chose to attack Barry and as for the Reverse Flash, Kara knew about him from Barry when he explained the events.

Banshee stepped forward "Time to play" she said and she reared back about to scream when there was a gust of wind and Banshee was on her back in pain, Barry made a quick change into his Flash suit when she was occupied.

"Ah The Flash and Supergirl, the latest Power Couple" Banshee groaned and Supergirl smirked "Time this fight ended" she said and she launched herself into Banshee sending them both through the wall, Flash and Reverse Flash began their own battle, trading punches and deadly blows.

"This war ends here!" Barry shouted as he landed heavy punches only to grunt in pain as Eobard landed his own punches, both speedsters fighting hard.

Supergirl and Banshee was at each other too, Supergirl trying to get close but Banshee screaming at her to keep her back, Barry saw Supergirl get knocked down so Kicking Eobard in the jaw; Barry began to circle around before launching a lightning bolt into Banshee who yelped in pain and stopped her attack to deal with Barry only to get thrown across the room.

Barry was getting bloodied and beaten, he had beaten Eobard before but after losing to Zoom and the ringing in his ears from Banshee then basically he was getting his ass handed to him.

Banshee got back up only for Supergirl to knock her back down just as hard before blasting Reverse Flash with her breath sending him crashing into the wall, Eobard escaped and Banshee was arrested by NCPD.

Barry was so busted up by Reverse Flash that he could barely run, Supergirl slowly picked him up and she watched the pain he was in before she gave a kiss on his bruised cheek before flying away, Barry passed out on the flight back and when they got to his apartment Kara placed him on his bed before changing into her normal clothes before getting on the bed with him before falling asleep with her arms around his body.

Knowing that whatever was going to come next then they would face it… together.

* * *

(Hope you enjoyed chapter 3, chapter 4 will be posted once finished… again thank you all for reading)

Lycanboy666


End file.
